


"That's long enough."

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Seb [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Sebastian doubts his chances.





	

“St-Stop! Seb pl-please.” I gasps out as Sebastian continues to tickle me.

“No.” He shakes his head as he continues to attack my sides while he hovers over me on the couch. “Not until you stop doubting my ability to win.”

“I’m not doubting you!” I managed to get an actual sentence out and Sebastian stops and places his hands on either side of my head as he smiles down at me. “I’m doubting Ferrari.” I say, which earns me a glare. “Oh don’t look at me like that; every time they get my hopes up they ruin it just as fast. Last year was not a good season Seb, even you have to admit that.”

He huffs and moves my legs out of the way so he can sit down normally. “I know, but I really want to believe that this year will be different.” He sighs.

“I know and so do I.” I say as I sit up straight as well. “But if Ferrari is going to do well, I’m team Raikkonen all the way.” I joke, which causes Sebastian to chuckle.

“Of course you are.” He mutters. “Because why on earth would you support your boyfriend?” He rolls his eyes.

“That would be a normal thing to say and normal is not why you love me.” I smile as I climb onto his lap.

“I do love you.” He sighs. “Don’t ask me why, but I do.” He teases.

“Hey!” I pout. “Be nice.”

He laughs. “You’re adorable.” Sebastian smiles, but I can see that there’s something on his mind.

“Seb, don’t overthink what I said.” I say as I wrap my arms around his neck. “Testing went well and I don’t doubt your ability to win for a second.” I try to assure him as I place my forehead on his and I feel his hands run up and down my thighs. “You’re my champion.” I mutter before I place my lips on his. Sebastian wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me as close as possible as he slips his tongue into my mouth and deepens the kiss. We have to pull away to breath and his eyes stay closed as he continues to hold me against him. I shift slightly to get a bit more comfortable, but I gasp when I feel Sebastian harden under me and a deep groan leaves his mouth. I squeal in surprise when he stands up, lifting me with him.

“You can’t just do that when you know I have to leave soon.” He says; his breathing is heavy as he starts to walk until my back is pressed against the wall. I bite my lip as I look into his eyes and I would be lying if I said the sight of him didn’t turn me on; his hair is slightly messy from our make-out session and his pupils are bigger than before as he intently stares at me. I lean down to attach my lips to his neck, which has gotten slightly thicker since he’s been training for the new car this year. “Fuck, _Liebe_.” He says as he closes his eyes. “I have to leave in ten minutes.” He breaths out against my lips.

“I know.” I smile against his neck. “But that’s long enough.” I add as I lift my head back up and press a quick kiss to his lips. “Put me down babe.”

“What?” His eyes flutter open. “Why?” He asks as he leans forward to kiss me again. I kiss him back for a moment, but pull away not long after because we don’t have a lot of time.

“Just put me down.” I say again and this time he gently sets me back on the floor and I see his eyes widen as I sink down to my knees and bring my hands to his belt.


End file.
